1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to light filtering devices and more specifically it relates to a book shade apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous light filtering devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to protect the eyes of people from the harmful rays of the sun, such as sunglasses with tinted or polarizing lenses. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.